


Tainted Beauty

by Neffer_Tari



Series: The Day I Met You [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Anime didn't even get there, F/M, Feelings, Insanish, Jack pov, Lacie POV, Meeting for the first time, Psychological Drama, Spoilers, Tainted Love, You know who we're talking about, hints of violence, turning point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffer_Tari/pseuds/Neffer_Tari
Summary: That's what Lacie saw when she met Jack for the first time.





	Tainted Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is going to be 2 POVs of Lacie and Jack upon meeting each other for the first time.  
> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought!  
> Disclaimer: PH doesn't belong to me but I'll be always in love with it.

* * *

.

I found you where no one else would. Really, how could you be shielding yourself with an old blanket in a disgusting and shady street? There was such a deliciously cold and piercing atmosphere in the air! The city was covered in the purest white, and yet you where turning away from its beauty.

 _“What a pity”_ , I thought when I first saw you.

After I evaluated your worthiness, I gave you my hand.

I wanted to free you from those covering stains and blurred eyes. _“It’s ok, you can trust me”_. You were already at the lowest ground, how could I hurt you?

Had I arrived too late? Were you too far gone?

No. I managed to make it in time.

I could still rescue your innocence.

And I did it, once I cut your hair and cleaned up your pretty face.

I did it, as soon as your blood melted in my mouth.

 _“Seriously Jack, I can’t understand why a cute creature like you has lost its will to live”_. You seemed to possess so much to give to this cruel world; I bet you could shine brightly enough to blind all the fools who’d be captivated by you!

 _“Oh don’t look at me like that, I do know that you’re filled inside”_. God, I could even feel that sadness and pain wavering furiously out of you… it was so delicious it made me shiver.

 _“Tell me, Jack, do you have a secret?”_ Had you ever done something shamefully destructive? Were you shrouded by Darkness? Was there a colossal burden sucking your energy out of you? Did you have those bruised hands soiled with the smell of Death?

If so, you should have told me, because that would make me like you even more. I’d have your whole being to myself. In fact, I’d like you so, so much that I’d want to devour you.

Your vanished smile.

Your tired gaze.

Your damaged body.

Your preciously shredded essence…

I’d have it all forever trapped in your blooming insanity, protected by my weak and twisted self.

I’d love your all, forever.

* * *

.


End file.
